


Rise of the Stars

by nanayeon2x



Category: NCT (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), SuperM (Korea Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Bottom Lee Jeno, Classical Music, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Flirty Na Jaemin, Friends to Enemies, Lee Jeno is a Panicked Gay, M/M, Modern Royalty, NCT 2020, OT23 (NCT), Rivalry, Royalty, Slow Dancing, Slow Romance, Soft Lee Jeno, Sweet Lee Jeno, Top Na Jaemin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:47:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27756370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanayeon2x/pseuds/nanayeon2x
Summary: In which Na Jaemin and Lee Jeno are sworn enemies for life. Will a certain move change their minds and love will blossom or will they continue to be enemies?
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Liu Yang Yang/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Kudos: 4





	Rise of the Stars

“Shall i have this dance,” the fellow gentleman asked. As the other could not recognize who they were due to the Black mask covering his face, but he could tell whose voice it was, his known enemy. “Lee Jeno.” Na Jaemin.  
\----------------------  
Jeno's day started off normal as usual. Just like any other day, except something came in the mail. Something very important. Renjun had entered the room as soon as he had woken up. “Prince Jeno, you have received an invitation.” Renjun had the letter in his hand and was standing near the door frame. 

“Remember to just call me Jeno or anything you want, Prince makes me sound evil.” Jeno said with his iconic eye smile. Renjun looked down to the ground flustered, “Yes Jeno.” The said person stood up from his bed and started stretching and headed towards the smaller. “Let me see what it says,” Renjun handed Jeno the envelope.  
There was a long silence but it wasn't uncomfortable silence. He just stared at him while he was reading the letter. All he could do was look at the others facial expressions and he saw how Jeno’s lips just were pink but not too tinted to make him look like he had make-up. He was just perfect; he wouldn't want to admit it; he was too embarrassed to admit it. Especially when he was just a butler and the other was a Prince. It would bring shame to Jeno’s name.

When he started reading the letter he didn't see who it was from he was more interested in the letter itself. All the paper had written on it was that he was invited to a ball in a few nights. He himself wasn't into balls very much but seeing he got an invitation and he didn't want to let whoever invited him down, He made a decision to go. That's when he realized it was from the one and only “Na Jaemin”

“What is it Jeno? Is there something bothering you? I can make contact with whoever made the letter and report them?” Renjun said worriedly making his way to Jeno. “Oh no theres nothing wrong Junnie,” Jeno had put the letter on his bed stand and made his way to the bathroom before stopping “it's just an invitation to a ball from Na Jaemin. There's nothing to worry about.” Jeno then entered the bathroom and started to get ready to shower.

‘Why does he want me to attend his ball, especially his. Were rivals and we could never get along. Me and Jaemin getting along? Never not even in a thousand years.  
Jeno just couldn't stop thinking about him while taking his shower. The other just wouldn't get out of his head. 

While changing into proper attire, He had the most brilliant idea for the day of the ball and this idea of his was smart, but he would need the help of another male and he knew the perfect one to help him out. “Renjun!” was heard from outside of his walk in closet.

Renjun walked in a hurry because who knows what this man wants. “Yes Prin- Jeno?” He opened the door just to reveal the said male with no shirt on and his pants on only. “Ahh! I'm so sorry I should've knocked before. I'm truly sorry Jeno please forgive me.” He quickly closed the door and it shut with a loud slam.  
\----------------  
All while that happened at Jenos.

“Yuta come here! I need to speak to you!” Jaemin shouted from across the giant kitchen. Yuta came in running towards the younger “What is it you brat? What's so important?” Yuta said with an annoyed tone. 

“I was just wondering since dad is hosting the ball, who did you invite?” the older glanced at him and just said “its none of your business idiot, it's not like you know them either.” Jaemin looked back and forth on yuta and the expensive vase right next to him. “You have to tell me if not i break moms favorite vase and blame it on you!” he said with a smirk knowing he's going to win either way. “You wouldn't do that,” The other just nodded, grabbing the vase and letting go one finger. “Fine, I invited the boy who works at the bakery, the tall, pretty one.” 

“Who did you invite? Wait! Don't tell me I already know who the kid from the kingdom next to us. You're so obvious Jaemin. We all can tell you like the kid,” the other just looked at him with a stoic face and sighed and walked to leave the kitchen area. “Also what do you want from the bakery? I want to see the pretty kid but I don't have a reason to go.” Yuta said with pleading eyes although Jaemin knew without even looking. 

“Banana Bread, Their banana bread is amazing now go and visit your lover boy.”

Yuta made a reminder to thank Jaemin. He left the room so the other could get ready for his daily activities, But as soon as he left Jaemin was alone with his thoughts. "Was it a good reason to invite him, we are rivals I suppose, but wouldn't it be fun to see him all panicked as to why I invited him.' He got up and picked his clothing for the day. A red suit with gold plating it everywhere. He would make Jeno fall to his knees and then Jaemin would win. 

He was going to win no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is so bad this is my first time writing a royalty au tbh. Im so sorry if u had to read this. I will be uploading every week if possible so keep waiting to see.


End file.
